roamfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch: Candidates
Just a place to keep a legend of who ran against whom Opponents of 1187 Hessal Varagy, C. Companion Consular Election fought for year 0 1248 Lumosural Osty Voriel, S. Fought a very close contest, which veered into dirtiness. Started the rumours of Hessal's father 816 Hessaral Varagy, W. not being a citizen. Campaign was sponsored by 1054 Scruval Qualens, C., in a proxy battle with 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Hessal used his own opposition to 778 Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, C. against Lumosural, who served as an Officer under 954 Aloof Prellal Juctor, C. during the Second Civil War, up to the Battle of Roam, then under Moody Machyal during the Tyranny, (quite unfairly) drawing Lumosural's principles into question. Has since been courted by the Dissenters. 1053 Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, C. Consul ten years ago, alongside 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. Fought a clean campaign, ultimately doomed by lack of support from a benefactor. 1036 Young Tannal Moverant Gibruny, S. Oscumite candidate with a decent military record during Crylaltian War, but folded after losing debate with Hessal catastrophically. 1195 Vitral Alpyral Rutal, M. Scrutan candidate, folded early in the campaign after funds ran short. Election Outcome: Hessal benefited from Loud Gibral stealing the Voriel vote (who largely considered his previous term as Consul to be undervalued) from Lumosural. Opponents of 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. Familial Consular Election fought for year 0 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. Voriel candidate. Refused to stand down in the face of Patriarch standing for office. Insisted that the practice of standing down for Patriarchs undermined democracy, and proposed voter reform. 1185 Shaking Vagal Sarevir Voriel, M. Serious Sarevir candidate. Stood down in face of Patriarch standing for office. 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. Refused to stand down in face of Patriarch standing for office. Undermined by slur campaign by 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. from Crylalt, in turn pushing him into arms of the Dissenters. 1204 Tannal Qualens Moverant, M. Nominal Qualens candidate. Stood down in face of Patriarch standing for office. 971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C. Candoam candidate (by announcing before endorsement by 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C.). Dissenter. Stood down to Patriarch but endorsed Uvinal. Election Outcome: Coughy Pagnal easily won the election, with much of the electorate outraged thaPopular inal and Rash Donimal did not stand down once the Patriarch announced his candidacy. However, Uvinal did capture a majority of the Roaman and Provincial vote (which outnumbered the Familial and Companion vote altogether), who responded to his promises for a more democratic (and classless) Republic, allowing him to claim a moral victory. Familial Candidates for Year 1 Consular Election Blah 1323 Ennal Sarevir Qualens, M. Popular, qualified and well connected. Served for seven years as an Officer (during Tyranny and afterwards in Crylalt with Proud Machyal), as Captain of Besculean Well in Oscumy during Home War, and Marshal in Crylalt, again under 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. A Sarevir is also a "due" to be elected. Brother-in-law to 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. and 1342 Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, G. and cousin to 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. and 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. (and a distant uncle of 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C.). Will probably be opposed by Scruval and Curly Coltal due to growing influence of Proud Machyal in Roam, unless they feel they can wrest him away from Proud Machyal. The Companions will probably support Ennal out of respect for his military record. 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. Uvinal's electoral reform policy won him the Roaman and Provincial votes last year, and their feeling of disillusionment with the system can only have increased in the meantime. It is not clear whether Scruval Qualens would take the gamble of endorsing a Dissenter in order to contain Proud Machyal, in the hope that he might be able to swing the Companion vote and some of the Familials too (particularly if they fear a revolt amongst the lesser orders). 1185 Shaking Vagal Sarevir Voriel, M. Shaking Vagal stood down last year in the Consular election in honour of 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C., who will likely instruct his Juctor constituency to vote for Shaking Vagal in turn. However, Shaking Vagal has been overshadowed by Ennal's candidacy, a younger candidate with better connections and none of the troublesome history of (family) support for the vilified 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C. during the Crylaltian War. Shaking Vagal served six years as an Officer for his uncle Vulgar Renyal, and as a Bursar during the Tyranny. He was a Marshal 9 years ago, during the Home War, and then Captain of the Tividian Well in Fuscry. It is likely that only the Juctors will support Shaking Vagal, a "wasted" vote that may allow Uvinal to beat Ennal. 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. Rash Donimal will stand against his Dissenter ally Uvinal Voriel because he believes that a Sarevir should be Consul this year, and that as Conduit he should receive more support. Uvinal will allow him to leech Sarevir support from Ennal, but will likely nobble him if he causes any harm to the Dissenter brand. 1162 Machyal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, M. Machyal is currently a Marshal in Roam. He will stand as the Juctor candidate, but only as each Familal family traditionally puts up a candidate, and will not expect to win any classes. He will likely step aside to endorse Shaking Vagal at the behest of 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. 1034 Toothless Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, G. Toothless Devisal will stand as the Qualens candidate. At 57, he is quite old to be a serious contender, but does have decent connections. He was Governor of Fuscry during the Tyranny (as son-in-law of Moody Machyal throught 1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir) but has held no office since, due to his unpopularity due to losing a legion in Crylalt. He is a close cousin of 1054 Scruval Qualens, C., and has been courted by the Dissenters, so might step aside to campaign for Uvinal if Scruval backs him, throwing his lot in with the new party in the hope that some political advancement might fall his way as a result. Far stronger Qualens candidates might return from well duties elsewhere in the coming years, so Toothless Devisal needs to make the most of this chance. 1238 Queer Cuinsal Candoam, M. Queer Cuinsal will stand as the Candoam candidate. He served as Captain of the Moverean Well during the Home War, but avoided the conflict, and has no military experience. He is a reasonably able jurist, but lacks popular appeal and family connections. He will likely step aside to endorse another candidate early in the election. Likely Election Outcome: Blah Non-Familial Candidates for Year 1 Consular Election Blah 1319 Hessal Barbar Juctor, S. Despite everything, Roamans still love that Barbar name, and Hessal wears it proudly, having served six years as an Officer, and a year as Sentinel whilst also Captain of the Besculean Well in Oscumy (after a spell at the Aeran Well in Fuscry), taking advantage of a legal loophole in Moody Machyal's political ladder which he then closed once elected Sentinel. Is currently a Marshal following his Captaincy, and is probably backed by 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. His half-father is 938 Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, C., a Dissenter, but there has not yet been any public political links between Hessal and the group. 1248 Lumosural Osty Voriel, S. Lumosural only lost by a narrow margin to Hessal Varagy (and his benefactor 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C.), and will certainly want another bite at the cherry, although Hessal Barbar will likely have stolen his constituency, and Scruval Qualens might well back Hessal instead (or as well?). Lumosural has been courted by the Dissenters due to their shared enmity of Hessal Varagy, but has yet to declare allegiance to them. 1053 Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, C. Loud Gibral lost last year whilst attempting to be re-elected as Consul, and is in danger of appearing a serial loser if he cannot be re-elected this year. At 55, his chances of being Consul again are probably slipping away. He will probably need to seek out a benefactor, and it is not certain whether 871 Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C. and the Voriel voters will support him again, having already done so last year. 1208 Young Crotal Caralas Isomy, S. Young Crotal, an Inachrian, is the current Sentinel, and a fairly open client of Scruval Qualens. He will probably be persuaded to stand down and endorse another candidate such as Hessal if there is any risk of him splitting the Provincial vote. It is quite unlikely that Young Crotal, known as a legal mind, could be elected as Consul against a militarily oriented candidate like Hessal Barbar Juctor, particularly after the year that Hessal Varagy has had. 1581 Didissal Nelunty, S. Didissal, a Neluntian, was a fairly successful Sentinel three years ago, but lacks the name recognition and connections to succeed, particularly in this field. He will likely drop out once no benefactors come to his aid. Likely Election Outcome: Blah Candidates for Year 1 Sentinel Election NEEDS REWORKING FOR PROVINCE-BASED SYSTEM 1370 Thorny Cuinsal Adesican Ossopy, A. Thorny Cuinsal is hugely popular due to his starring role in Coltal Candoam's Commentaries of his exploits against the Feors. With the support of the Companions, Scrutans and Roamans he is virtually guaranteed one of the two Sentinel seats. 1264 Suckling Trudal Voncivy Aeral, M. An Oscumite and current Marshal, Suckling Trudal has certain amount of name recognition, but his Provincial vote is split by Young Prossal, so he will require a benefactor. He is a cousin of 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. and a brother-in-law of 1530 Mouthy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, B., so might find some support through them. 1298 Young Prossal Hercudel Crestrel, M. An Oscumite, Young Prossal risks splitting the Provincial vote away from Suckling Trudal. He is a brother-in-law to 1054 Scruval Qualens, C., but might be instructed to step down in favour of Suckling Trudal, and stand again next year, when he will still be in with a strong chance. 1260 Young Heral Telanthas Gery, M. An Inachrian with a reasonable military record, Young Heral stands a good chance of being elected by the large turnout amongst his compatriots. He lacks strong political connections in Roam, however, and might need to cut a deal to get ahead. Most Inachrians find a sympathetic ear in 1054 Scruval Qualens, C., but his attentions might be elsewhere. 1584 Demissal Ops, M. A Companion with good military experience, Demissal might suffer from standing against Thorny Cuinsal. At fifty-seven, his opportunities to become Sentinel might be slipping away, however. He lacks political connections, although he is a son-in-law to 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C., so might be able to garner a Voriel vote. Likely Election Outcome: Blah Marshal Elections for Year 1 Blah Candoam Candidates The Candoam run-off is not particularly competitive, with Old Machyal the clear favourite. 1066 Old Machyal Candoam, C. The clear favourite, Old Machyal was Consul eight years ago, at the end of the Home War. He served four times as an Officer during the Crylaltian War, and as the Captain of the Heban Well in Scrutany. 943 Thieving Renyal Candoam Qualens, M. Thieving Renyal is sixty-four, and too old really to convince as a competitor to Old Machyal. His political career is pretty much over. Juctor Candidates Both Juctor candidates are fairly strong options, though Aloof Pronimal's military experience marks him out as the stronger. 1402 Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens, A. Aloof Pronimal was an Officer for five years, and Captain of the Intrearian Well in Straecy. He is the halfblood-brother of 1054 Scruval Qualens, C.. 1377 Rural Devisal Juctor Qualens, A. Rural Devisal gained a reputation as an able administrator during his time as Captain of the Tauson Well in Further Inachria. However, the public tend to vote for a candidate with military experience for Marshal over one with purely civic experience. He is the water-brother of 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Qualens Candidates The race amongst Qualens candidates is quite competitive, with no safe bets. 1388 Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal, A. Droning Devisal served five years as an Officer and a term as Captain of the Praetelon Well in Nearer Inachria. He is a nephew of 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. and the nephew of 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. 1394 Erinvyal Qualens Juctor, W Erinvyal served five years as an Officer and is currently finishing a term as Captain of the Theraclon Well in Nelunty. He is the son-in-law of 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. Companion. Shoo-in.ugh 1401 Varbal Juctor Qualens, O.. 1191 Young Paginal Qualens, M. Young Paginal was a fairly unmemorable civic Marshal who avoided embarrassment against Trucidal back during the Home War by staying in Roam. He has less military experience than his competitors, but the advantage of a previous term as Marshal. He also has superior connections: he is the cousin of 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G., 1342 Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, G., 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. and 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. (to whom he is also the brother-in-law through 1274 Glumas Sarevir). Sarevir Candidates There is a dearth of suitable Sarevir candidates unless 1185 Shaking Vagal Sarevir Voriel, M. can be convinced to step down as a candidate for Consul (in favour of 1323 Ennal Sarevir Qualens, M.) and instead stand again as a Marshal. Voriel Candidates The Voriel choice is fairly cut and dried, with Foolish Renyal the clear favourite. 1405 Foolish Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Sarevir, A. Foolish Renyal was an officer for six years, including in the climactic battle of the Home War. He is the halfblood-brother of 920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C., the nephew of 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. and the son-in-law of 1013 Rash Donimal Sarevir, G. and 911 Prellal Juctor-Amussal, M. 1294 Vatial Voriel-Otibryal Seltalt, A. Vatial really isn't particularly qualified for the role of Marshal, with no military experience and little to show for his civic magistracies. He has probably reached his political peak. He is the eldest son of 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C.. Other Candidates Blah 1131 Cacyal Gibruny, C. Companion. Shoo-in. 1333 Tendal Aeral Voncivy, A. Fuscrite. Likely. 1326 Vitral Rutal Alpyral, A. Scrutan. Tight scrap. 1258 Gellal Isomy Caralas, A. Inachrian. Tight scrap. 1302 Tavengal Colty, A. Companion. Tight scrap. 1931 Old Dagal Deleber, A. Crylaltian. Outside shot. 1061 Pampal Ossopy, C. Companion. Unlikely. 1612 Demissal Varagy, S. Neluntian. Unlikely. Upcoming Wells & Captains Captains are appointed by the Senate from those who are nominated by their peers. Besculean (0) Well in Oscumy under 1071 Creaky Caiacal Candoam, C. 1529 Sleepy Renyal Sarevir Candoam, B. Clear favourite due to seven years as an Officer. Grandson of HBA. 1285 Aphenal Voriel Praetel, M. Was a decent civic Marshal, but probably too old to be seriously considered. Lacks political connections. 1294 Vatial Voriel-Otibryal Seltalt, A. An alternative to Aphenal if he can be convinced to drop his doomed Marshal bid. 1519 Vain Lecarol Qualens Juctor, B. Five years as an Officer. Son of 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C. A Dissenter - would appointment keep away from Roam? 1498 Scruval Juctor Qualens No military experience, but decent family connections. Son-in-law of 871 Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C. through 1448 Amas Voriel. and water-brother to 1054 Scruval Qualens, C.. 1238 Queer Cuinsal Candoam, M. Will be looking for a reward for loyalty in stepping aside in Consular election, but would be a purely political appointment, with no experience and getting on a bit. 1447 Vorcinal Colty Prerenty, B. A solid, sensible military appointment. 1370 Thorny Cuinsal Adesican Ossopy, A. Political option: appointing to Besculean Well would keep away from Curly Coltal. A neat story angle for Hessal to pursue? Crestrellian, Sproletan and Theraclon (1) Crestrellian Well in Nelunty under 1205 Nervy Semural Juctor, G. Sproletan Well in Straecy under 1301 Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, G. Theraclon Well in Nelunty under 1205 Nervy Semural Juctor, G. Bear in mind that several of the candidates for the Besculean Well above will be available to compete here. 1544 Degnal Sarevir Candoam, B. Six years as an Officer. Grandson of HBA. Husband of 1780 Flashy Donimal Juctor Qualens, O. 1545 Constrincal Candoam Sarevir, B. Six years as an Officer. Grandson of HBA. (God-Twin of 1544 Degnal above) 1547 Nasal Latavyal Juctor, B. Five years as an Officer. Cousin of 1254 Coughy Pagnal Juctor, C. 1548 Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, B. Five year as an Officer. Halfblood-brother of 1342 Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, G.. Cousin of 941 Vain Prellal Qualens Juctor, C.. 1501 Thrifty Semural Qualens Candoam, B. Five years as an Officer. 1512 Venitsal Galvens, B. Five years as an Officer. Brother-in-law of 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. through 1693 Latavy Galvens. 1444 Ceral Osty Gaegny, B. Two years as an Officer. Nephew of 1054 Scruval Qualens, C..